


[Podfic] Over-Caffeinated

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: Human Disaster, Demon AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Fantasy AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Over-Caffeinated" by consumptive_sphinxAuthor's original summary:Fun fact: if you make a pentagram with coffee beans, put a cup of coffee on each corner, put a pot of coffee in the middle, and perform a summoning ritual, even if it is purely as a joke, you will actually get a result.Bonus fun fact: apparently Hell has a sense of humor, because the resulting entity is the humanoid incarnation of the energizer bunny.Aaron wishes he was making this up.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 7
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Over-Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over-Caffeinated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475863) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:05:36
  * **File Size:** 13 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dlnRcA6popyMzKUZJvvHuWgQu5C3DPD_)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13ABJnx3oDOYmbtdllw3ZhpsiVuPcQkAW)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Over-Caffeinated_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475863)
  * **Author:** [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Font:** Nervous by anke-art at 1001fonts.com




End file.
